Confessions
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: K/18. 18's had Marron and she's basically reflection on everything she been through. Last Chapter! R/R. D.B
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I haven't owned DBZ for the past 13 stories, what the hell would I start now? Well it's like a month till my birthday, anyone wanna buy me the rights?

A/N: This is just a little one shotter I wrote so you guys would know that I haven't fallen off the edge of the earth, I've just been busy, that's all. Anyway, this is pretty much 18 telling Krillen she's pregnant and how she's coping with it. Please R/R. ~D.B

Confessions

All alone in a small bedroom in a house by the sea was a man. He had retired to the comfort of his warm bed nearly 3 hours before but he still lay wide-awake, basking in the silver moonlight waiting for his angle to arrive. As if on cue the door creaked open and for a seconds a small strip of the floor was illuminated with the soft yellow glow from the hall light, but it was quickly gone. He wasn't alone anymore, but something wasn't right.

"Come to bed" he said.

"I can't". 

He caught sight of his wife leaning against the closed door and felt his breath catch in his throat. She was beautiful, so much so that there was not a word in the universe to describe it, and now here she stood, the moonlight reflecting off her hair and dancing in her eyes. He was so hypnotised by her that he almost forgot to breathe, and she hadn't done a single thing.

"Why not?" he asked.

She took a shuddering breath and slowly sunk to the ground, "I can't".

Now he was worried, he had never seen his wife like this before, he threw the blankets off his body and climbed out the bed. He took the few steps to the door and crouched down in front of his wife.

"What's wrong?". She shook her head "Nothing".

Krillen rolled his eyes and scooped 18 up into his arms, he carried her over to the bed and gently put her down and covered her up, and then he climbed in next to her. Almost straight away 18 rested her head on Krillens bare chest and sighed.

"18 something's wrong, you are a horrible liar" said Krillen. 18 was quiet for a few minutes. "It's nearly 2 am, you should be asleep" was what she said when she finally did speak. 

"Don't change the subject 18" said Krillen.

"I wasn't".

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"18!"

"I said nothing is wrong" 18 was getting mad and beginning to raise her voice.

"Tell me"

"I can't!" said 18. Krillen stopped and took a few deep breaths, he began to rub his hand up and down 18's upper arm, a gesture she found extremely comforting

"So something is wrong, you just don't want to share it with me?"

Damn him, he done it again! Krillen had tricked her into opening up to him, if she didn't love him as much as she did she would have thrown him out the window by now. One day she would find out his secret, but for now she was just going to have to deal with the fact that Krillen knew her far better than she gave him credit for.

"Maybe" she said slowly

"18 this isn't fair. You know how much I love you. What ever your problem is let me help you". 18 shook her head again. "I can't".

"Stop saying that, you can tell me anything. I'm your husband, I want to help you".

"If I tell you, you won't love me anymore. Please don't do that to me".

Krillen almost chocked. How could 18 even think something like that, the very thought of Krillens love for his wife ever running out made him sick to his stomach. He loved her more with every day, nothing would ever change that, he was still finding it hard to believe that she loved him back. He took hold of her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking directly at him.

"18 I love you and I will never stop loving you. I can't believe you would ever doubt that". 18 rolled over so she wasn't facing her beloved husband anymore, it just hurt to much to look at him. She loved him to much to loose him.

Krillen pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, dreading the answer of the question he was about to ask.

"18, did you cheat on me?" he asked. 18 gasped and sat up, she nearly slapped her husband.

"Krillen, I'm a faithful wife and I love you. I would never do that" she said, shocked beyond all belief he would even think it

"Well if that's not it then there is nothing you can say to me that will make me love you any less".

"Oh believe me, this will" said 18.

"Tell me and we'll work it out from there ok". 18 layed back down and rested her head next to Krillens, she looked into his sparkling black eyes and smiled. "You really want to know?" she asked

Krillen nodded his head, "Uh-huh". 18 shut her eyes and kissed him on the cheek, then she took hold of his hand placed it on her stomach. After that she couldn't look him in the eyes. She was hurt and ashamed, any minutes now Krillen would get up and walk away, never wanting to see her again.

It took a few seconds for Krillens brain to make the connection, but when it did she was sure he felt his heart stop beating. "Oh my god" he muttered to himself. If 18 had of looked up at him she would have seen that smile on his face was so wide it looked like his face would burst.

"I'm so sorry Krillen, this all my fault" whispered 18.

"18 are you insane. This is amazing, this is fantastic, this is..." Krillen was at a loss for words. He cupped 18 face in his hands and kissed her. 18 was shocked at first, but soon she relaxed and kissed him back.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"Mad? 18 I'm gonna be a daddy, I've never been happier. Thank-you so much. I love you 18. I don't know why you were so scared to tell me".

"Because I thought you might feel the same way I do" she said. Krillen stopped, he looked down at 18.

"You don't want the baby?" he asked.

"It's not that. It's that yes Krillen I _am _scared and no Krillen I don't know what to do about it. This is all so confusing, it's making my head hurt.

Krillen was quiet while he thought this over. This news should be making them both happy, but the joy of the baby to come seemed to be one sided.

"18 how long have you know about this?" he asked

"About a month" replied 18.

__

A Month! She had known for a month and she hadn't told him. How had he not known, he felt so stupid. But he also felt betrayed that his wife had kept something so big from his for so long.

"Why didn't you tell me 18?" he asked

"I was scared, I still am. I didn't think you would be happy about this, I didn't think you would want to be a father," Krillen wrapped his arms around her and 18 began to trace pattens on Krillens bare chest with her index finger "I'm sorry".

"Shhh, it's ok 18. I love you and I love our baby. Now it's late, so what do you say we go to sleep and talk about this more tomorrow?".

"That's a good idea. I love you Krillen. Good night"

"Good night babe".

Soon sleep overcame the couple, the only sounds to be heard was those of the waves crashing against the shore and the light breathing of the two parents to be. There was a strange mix of emotion floating around the small room that night, but things like this almost always sort themselves out with the dawn of a new day and this would be no different now that it was out in the open. But while Krillen seemed to be fine with the whole thing, the question was, was 18 ready to be a mother?

***

A/N: Well there you go. What did you think. Any reviews/constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Do you think I should do another chap? I'm not sure if I should or not ~D.B 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; OK I give up, I own DBZ and everything to do with it...there, are you happy? HaHa fooled you, you really thought I owned DBZ didn't you. HaHa.

A/N; Ok I decided to write another chapter of this fic cause I love K/18 (reader gasp at this startling discovery!) and I wanted to continue this fic. There will be one more chapter after this. Oh yea, please go and read Reflections after this, it's another of my fic and it's not very long but it really need reviews. ~D.B

Confession

Chapter 2

"Krillen I can't do that" said 18

"But 18" protested Krillen as he put his hand on 18's shoulder, she shrugged it off without thinking.

"I said I can't. It might not be a big deal to you, but it is to me". 

She looked out at the peaceful ocean and sighed. Krillen just didn't get how hard this was for her, she wanted him to understand how she felt so badly, but he couldn't see past the fact that he was going to be a dad. His world had been coated in a rosy hue ever since he had found out about that baby nearly three weeks ago.

18 had to admit, since she had told Krillen, things had been looking up for her to. She felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders and for that she was truly thankful, and Krillen, she didn't know where she would be without Krillen. She loved him she knew that. It had taken her a long time to admit it, but now she knew. But the words to describe just how much she loved him didn't exist, and even if they did, she would have a huge amount of trouble trying to say them. But he knew, and that was all that mattered.

"Why?" asked Krillen. 18 blinked herself back into reality and looked at her husband.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why is it so hard for you?". 18 shook her head "You wouldn't understand" she got up to leave but Krillen tugged her hands and pulled her back down, "Then make me understand" he said. 18 sighed again and rested her head on Krillens shoulder.

"Remember how hard it was for me to tell you?"

"Uh-huh"

"That's because I was scared of what you would say, and you're my husband. So can you imagine how scared I am of telling a room full of people who hate me" 

"They don't hate you and you know it 18"

"Well that's how it feels to me" said 18 and she stood up and walked inside

Krillen let her go, she needed to be alone for a while. Even if 18 didn't see it, Krillen knew her far better than she gave him credit for.

*** 

18 sat on the bed and groaned, she didn't want to disappoint Krillen, not when it was so plainly obvious how much it meant to him to share this event with his friends. She fell onto her back and curled up into a ball, her hands rested on her stomach, "It's not fair," 18 said to herself, "I never asked for this. Why me, why now? I was happy with my life".

She felt a tear run down her cheek, then another, then another. She slowly got up and walked into the bathroom and adjoined the bedroom she and Krillen shared. 18 splashed her face with the cool clear water and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was a mess. She picked up her brush and ran it through her blonde strands, then she went to go find Krillen

Krillen sat in the hammock, which was on the left-hand side of the house, it was shaded from the hot afternoon sun and he found it one of the best spots in the world to come and think. He was hypnotised by the sound of the sea and so lost in his thoughts that he doubted even if he wanted to tune back into the real world he could. He just didn't understand why 18 acted the way she did, she confused him so much sometimes, and he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy and carefree, but that wasn't who 18 was, she couldn't express herself freely like he could. But Krillen had learnt something in the 7 months they had been married, he knew the little things to say and do get her to open up.

Krillen wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, and so hear didn't hear 18's soft footsteps in the sand as she approached him. It wasn't until she placed her hand on his shoulder, nearly giving him heart failure, that he noticed she was there. He turned to face her and she sat down next to him in the hammock.

"What can I do for you babe?" he asked. 18 fidgeted with the sleeve of her shirt as she thought of the right thing to say, in the end she just decided on something simple, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I for everything"

Krillens arm snaked around her waist and she sighed, "18 you haven't done anything wrong. Why are you apologising?" he asked.

"I know how much you want to tell your friends about the baby".

"Look 18, I do want to tell them, I'm not going to deny that. But if you really don't want to then we don't have to, I only want you to be happy. I love you".

18 brushed some of Krillen hair off his face and smiled warmly at him. "I love you to," she said, she watched Krillens eyes light up at her rare sign off affection "let's tell your friends". 

***

It was a warm mid summer afternoon and the Kame Island was bustling with life. Krillen had decided to go all out and throw a big reunion barbecue for all his friends and everyone was there. Gohan was playing with Goten and Trunks down on the shore, they were making a sandcastle. Bulma and Chi-chi were engaging in friendly conversation on the deck of the house. Yumcha and Tien were attempting to hit a volleyball to one another and everyone else was off somewhere doing their own thing. Krillen tuned out then, completely forgetting about his cooking task, and it wasn't until Bulma snatched the tongs off him and started lifting half burnt food off the barbecue that he realised.

"So Krillen," Bulma asked as she put a plate down on the table "Where is that lovely wife of yours". Krillen looked up at the open window, the curtains were fluttering in the afternoon breeze and he sighed.

"I'll go and get her" he said.

18 sat at her vanity desk brushing her hair, she was having serious doubts about telling everyone who was out on the beach. She heard the door open and looked at its reflection in the mirror. She saw Krillen poke his head in the door and she smiled. "Come in" she said. Krillen did as he was told and he went and stood beside his wife. "Lunch is ready" he said. 18 took a deep breath and stood up.

"Krillen I don't know if—" Krillen cut her off, "Yes you can 18. You can do anything you want and this is no different". She smiled at him again, "Your right" she said, and she let him take her hand and lead her downstairs to the party.

***

"18 hi," called Bulma when 18 walked out onto the deck of Kame House "It's good to see you, you look great" 18 looked down at her attire, a sky blue tank top and cut of jeans shorts. Then she looked at Bulma, she was dressed in a red tee shirt and a pair of denim ¾ length pants "You too" she said.

"Come sit with us, lunch is almost ready".

"Ok" agreed 18 and she went to go and sit with Bulma and Chi-chi, soon Krillen came and sat next to them, he was holding a plate full of meat and salad. 

"Hungry?" he asked. 18 nodded her head and picked up a leaf of lettuce.

Lunch went off without a hitch, even Vegeta was well behaved. 18 was sure someone would notice her stomach, there was a tiny bulge there but you wouldn't notice it unless you were actually told to look. The topics of conversation were many, they varied from the weather, to Goten and even the adventures Bulma, Goku and Krillen had had as children. Everyone was having a great day, especially Krillen. 18 could see it in his eyes, him and his friends had been through so much together that they were more like a big family rather than best friends and to see Krillen like this, it made 18 happy. But as lunch drew to a close 18 became aware than every second that ticked past was another second closer to making the big announcement that only her and Krillen were aware of.

18 was sitting quietly at the table, her hands folded neatly in her lap, suddenly she felt Krillens warm hand on her own, she laced her fingers with his and he gently squeezed her hand and stood up. He waited while everyone quietened down and turned to look at him.

"Ah everyone, 18 and I have something we would like to share with you all". Eyes darted from Krillen to 18 then back to Krillen all wondering what he was about to say. Krillen was quiet for a few minutes; he was enjoying watching their confused expressions.

"Well what is it buddy?" asked Yumcha after a few minutes. Krillen smiled widely.

"18 and me are going to have a baby!" exclaimed Krillen. There was a few seconds off silence after that, while it sunk in. Chi-chi was the first to regain the ability to speak.

"Are you serious?" she asked

"Of course I am" said Krillen.

"Well then, this is fantastic, congratulations" she said.

18 sat at table, a million thoughts racing through her head, for some reason she felt horrible, like she had betrayed krillen by not being as happy about this as he was. Suddenly she felt her stomach muscles contract and she knew she was going to vomit, she quickly jumped up from the table, causing the chair she had been sitting on to fall to ground, she ran up the front steps and disappeared into the house. Krillen went to follow after her but Bulma grabbed onto the back of his shirt, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Krillen, why don't you let me and Chi have a talk to her, we know what she's going through" suggested Bulma. Krillen sat down and sighed, "Ok" he said. Bulma and Chi-chi walked off into the house.

***

The door had been left wide open, revealing a perfectly clean bedroom, not a thread out of place, not many people knew that both Krillen and 18 were clean freaks.

"Should we go in?" asked Chi-chi.

"I think so" replied Bulma and she pushed Chi-chi in the back, causing her to stumble into the room.

"I don't wanna touch anything. Everything in here is so perfect, god, Krillen and 18 would have heart attacks if they came into my room" said Bulma. They could noises coming from the bathroom.

"She must be in there" said Chi-chi.

18 stood at the sink washing her face with the cool water, she felt like crap. She caught one look at her reflection and began to cry, the reason why was beyond her, but she couldn't stop it, she took a few steps backward, until she hit the wall, then she sunk to the ground in tears. That was when she heard someone knocking. "Go away" she snapped.

"But 18, we just want to help". 18 looked up, that wasn't Krillen, that was Chi-chi, she guessed Bulma was out there too. "I said go away!" but she got up, wiped her face and unlocked the door anyway.

"What do you want?" she asked as she pushed past her friends at sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong 18?" asked Bulma. 18 looked at Bulma as if she was some kind idiot.

"What's wrong?" she said "you heard what Krillen said, I'm pregnant"

"But 18 that's a wonderful thing. Don't you want the baby?" asked Chi-chi

"Of course I want the baby, but I don't know who to be pregnant, I can't raise a child".

"Do you think me and Bulma knew what to do when we became mums? We were as scared and confused as you are. But don't worry, everything will be fine, just enjoy being pregnant, for the most part, it's an amazing experience" said Chi-chi.

"And you and Krillen deserve this so much, we couldn't be happier for you, congratulations 18," said Bulma "If you like I could keep an eye on you, if you'd rather not go to a doctor" 18 nodded her head, "I'd like that".

Just then there was a quiet knock on the door all 3 women looked up and saw Krillen standing in the doorway "Can I come in?" he asked meekly.

"Sure" said 18. Krillen came and sat beside 18, "Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"Much better, thank-you"

"Um, we'll leave you two be" said Bulma and she followed Chi-chi out the room.

"So do you still feel horrible?" asked Krillen.

"No, I'm 100 per cent cured" said 18.

"Good" said Krillen and he brought his lips to 18's, covering her mouth with his. 18 felt a tingly sensation run through her entire body and she kissed Krillen back, not caring that the door was wide open or that Vegeta could see, she loved Krillen and she wanted – no – she needed him to know it, it was vital that he knew how she felt. When they pulled away they were both blushing and taking big shuddering breath, the amount of pure love in that kiss had left them both breathless.

"Thank-you for putting up with me Krillen, I know I'm a pain in the butt sometimes but it's not my fault. I love you". Krillen brushed some hair out of 18's eyes and looked at her lovingly, "I love you to" he said.

***

A/N; Before you tell me that end sucks, I already know. But it's late at night (1.34am) so give me a break please I've had like 5 minutes sleep and figured writing beats lying in bed doing nothing.

I would really like to know what you though of this chapter. ~D.B

And would you pleeeeease put me on your fave authors list??????

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ I would NOT be writing fanfiction. And here I am writing fanfiction, so what does that mean? I don't own DBZ!

A/N: D.B here. I'm sure u all know I have a new e-mail address, it's kyliecool87@hotmail.com. Ok this is the final chapter of Confessions. Holidays start tomorrow, and it's mine and my bro's b-day next week, 15 at last! So the week after that I will really be able to concentrate on my writing, so that when I should have the prologue up. It's a K/18 on planet Vegeta with a little G/CC and *Gasp* B/V. Anyway, enjoy this final chappie and tell me what you think. ~D.B

Confessions

Chapter 3

The warm afternoon sun filtered in through the big window, casting long shadows on everything it touched. There was only one quiet figure in the room, well two if you counted the tiny bundle in her arms. 18 sighed and looked down at the little miracle in her arms. It was still beyond her how something so small and perfect could belong to her, but it was true, this was her baby.

She could hear noises coming from downstairs, happy voices and the clinking sound of glasses, 18 smiled, as soon as she had become a mother Krillen had wanted to tell everyone he knew, and now they were all here at the Kame House celebrating. 18 was much to tired to move though, so she had opted to sit this little gathering out and just have some time to herself.

18 thought back on the past few hours, well 7 hours and 24 minutes to be exact, but she wasn't counting, it had been a living hell and she was not going through that again ever. The actual making of the baby – well there was no denying she enjoyed that part of it. Carrying the baby – it had been nine months so she had learned to deal with it. The delivery – there was absolutely no way in hell she was ever doing that again ever, she refused. But she had to admit, the pain was worth it, the tiny infant in her arms was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She possessed no noes, and had the tiniest bit of blonde hair on her head, she had Krillens eyes too. 18 must have counted the baby's fingers and toes 100 times just to make sure they were all there.

Just then there was a knock on the door, 18 pushed some hair of her face and looked up, just to see Krillen poking his had in the door. She smiled sleepily as he made his way towards his family, carefully he sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he gently touched the baby's head.

"Fine," replied 18 quietly "And you?"

"Never better" replied Krillen. 18 handed the baby over to Krillen and rested her head against the pillow, closing her eyes and sighing.

Krillen looked down at his daughter and he almost started to cry, she was asleep, but then again, she was only three hours old. His gaze shifted from the baby to 18 and back to the baby they were his family, he couldn't have asked for anything more perfect.

"18" he said

"Yeah?" she murmured

"What do you think of Marron?" asked Krillen. 18 opened one eye and rolled onto her side. "I like it" she said as she closed her eye again and yawned.

"Really?" asked Krillen.

"Yes really" said 18, she was already half asleep.

"Ok then, that's her name". Krillen leaned over and gently kissed 18 on the top of the head, then he pulled the curtains shut, and crept out the room.

***

"Can you believe it, she finally had the baby" said Chi-chi as she layed Goten down on the couch, the 4 year old had been playing with Gohan all day and he had just now fallen asleep.

"I know," said Bulma "isn't it great?"

"Oh yeah, Krillen and 18 are going to be so happy". Bulma boiled the kettle and got out 3 mugs, she knew her way around the Kame House kitchen as well as she knew her own, she really was happy for 18 and Krillen. She would also have to thank Krillen later, his call had gotten her out of a very boring meeting with some executives that were trying to steal her inventions. Ha, no one stole Bulma Briefs inventions and got away with it. The door to the kitchen was pushed open then and Vegeta strode in, he was holding Trunks.

"Woman, your brat is sleepy" he said quietly. Bulma smiled, that was Vegeta's way of saying he cared, he was a strange one, but she loved him.

"Go put him on the couch with Goten" said Bulma as the kettle finished boiling, she made 3 cups of coffee and her and Chi-chi sat down at the table. A few minutes later the door was pushed open again, this time it was Krillen who walked in. Chi-chi was first to notice what, or who, he was holding.

"Is that..?" she asked.

"Yep, this is Marron" said Krillen proudly. Bulma and Chi-chi looked up.

"Marron? Are you sure that's wise Krillen?' asked Bulma.

"Of course I am," said Krillen "now do you want to hold her or not?"

The next 15 minutes was spent with Chi-chi and Bulma cooing over the newest arrival to the circle of friends. Krillen sat down at the table enjoying his coffee and letting the fact the he was a dad sink in. Soon Marron started to cry it was the unmistakable high pitch cry of a newborn. Krillen took Marron of Bulma and took her upstairs.

***

18 groaned and rolled over, she was so tired and sore, but she just couldn't sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about Krillen and Marron. Eventually she gave up and threw the covers off herself, she climbed out the bed and pulled on a pair of white sweat pants and a blue shirt. It was amazing, but only hours after giving birth she nearly had the same figure she had had before she even got pregnant, smiling at her reflection in the mirror she brushed her hair and tied it back into a ponytail. "Well I guess Dr.Gero was good for something after all" she said to herself. And she walked out into the hall rubbing sleepily at her eyes as she went.

Krillen made sure Marron had stopped crying then left the nursery, he saw 18 at the end of the hall and called out to her. "18,". She stopped and waited while he caught up to her. "You should be in bed" he said.

"I couldn't sleep" said 18 and she made her way downstairs, Krillen close behind.

18 walked into the lounge room and was greeted by the smiling faces of her 'friends'. Bulma and Chi-chi came up to her and lead her to a chair.

"18 you should be resting" said Bulma.

"I'm fine" said 18

"18, your daughter is beautiful, I alway wanted a little girl" said Chi-chi. 18 looked at Chi-chi and smiled.

"She's amazing isn't she" 18 was still in shock over the whole thing.

"She sure is," agreed Bulma "even Vegeta said she's cute".

"Vegeta said that?" asked 18.

"Well not in those words exactly, but I know what he ment".

***

The days passed and soon they turned into weeks, Marron was getting bigger with every passing day and it wasn't long until she was a whole month old, 18 was sitting in the hammock, to her, it seemed like only a few days had passed, not a whole month. She was scared that if she blinked Marron would be all grown up and having her own babies. She had to admit she had been a little mad at Krillen when she had found out where the name Marron had actually come from, but she got over it rather quickly. It was too hard for 18 to stay mad at her husband for long, he was just to damn cute.

There were parts of being a mother that were still a little to much for 18 to handle and some that she just couldn't do at all. Breast-feeding presented a problem since 18 didn't produce any milk, but Marron drank baby formula instead and getting up at all hours of the night to tend to her was a pain in the butt but she and Krillen took it in turns. 18 smiled, Krillen had been great through all of this, he hadn't given any less attention to 18, yet he still managed to be an attentive father to Marron, he was like superman.

Speaking of Krillen, 18 could hear soft footsteps in the sand behind her. She rolled over and looked at him, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt, 18 thought he looked cute with the baby monitor attached to his jeans. He climbed into the hammock next to 18 and without saying anything, he kissed her.

"Well hello to you to" said 18 when she pulled away from him. She rested her head on his chest and looked out at the ocean, it was late afternoon and the breeze was blowing in off the ocean, bringing the strong scent of salt water with it. 18 inhaled deeply, she loved the smell of the ocean, 18 smiled, that was what Krillen and everything else on the Kame Island smelled like.

"How are you feeling?" asked Krillen.

"Fine" replied 18.

"Good" said Krillen. About five minutes later the sound of Marron crying came through the baby monitor, Krillen went to get up, but 18 pushed him back down.

"I'll go" she said.

"Ok" said Krillen and he let her go.

***

18 walked into Marron's room and lifted the tiny girl out of her crib. She remembered the first time she had seen her daughter, she had truly believed there was no way in the world something so perfect could belong to her. 18 sat down with Marron and held her close.

"I wish my brother could see you Marron, then he'd know why I'm here. You're my little angel". She let out a long sigh and turned her gaze to the open window, somewhere deep inside her she hoped that her brother would just appear out of thin air and take her away from all of this, back to the life she was used to. Then she thought about Krillen and Marron and how much she loved them both and she felt like she didn't need her brother as much. 18 groaned, she knew that wasn't true, she needed 17 as much as she ever did, he was the only connection left to her forgotten past and she had no idea if he was alive or dead. It frustrated her to no end.

18 looked down at Marron, sometime in the past 5 minutes she had fallen back asleep, 18 stood up and put Marron in her crib, then she just stood there for a few more minutes watching her baby sleep. She knew if the opportunity to leave all this behind ever did arise she wouldn't take it, her family meant too much to her, and as much as she loved her brother, she loved Krillen and Marron more.

***

A/N: Well even thought that fic was mainly written so you guys would know I wasn't dead I am actually quiet happy with the way it turned out, tell me what you think in a review. And will you please put me on your fave authors list! ^_________^

Review.


End file.
